Of doubts and love
by anabrumk
Summary: Ron and Hermione arrive at Australia to restore her parent's memories. What happens when the girl finds something hidden among Ron's things? *HP Fic Exchange from hpfanfictionprompts*
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! It didn't take that long for me to come back, did it?_

_So, this is a present (I think it's for Christimas, but I'm not sure) for Rach (her tumblr page – .com - is awesome – I've been secretly visiting it), whose prompts from **HP FIC EXCHANGE **– organized by .com - were given to me. _

_In this exchange, each one of the participants were supposed to send 4 HP prompts so another person (we don't know whom) could receive them and choose one prompt to write. _

_Rach's prompts were:_

P1- Ginny and Harry move into their new home in a muggle estate.

P2 - Ginny finds Harry's old school books.

**P3 - Hermione finds something hidden in Ron's sock.**

P4 - Hermione meets someone unexpected in the Library.

_I chose P3, because, well, I'm a major Ron/Hermione fan and I just couldn't help myself._

_Rach, I REALLY hope you enjoy this story and I'm SO SORRY if there's any misspelling or wrong use of English (it's not my first language). _

_So, no more delay._

_Have fun!_

They had just arrived at the hotel room they were going to stay for the next week.

Australia, Hermione found out, had an intense summer heat even in the middle of October. Of course she was only used to England summer and knew it was much different from Australia's, but Brisbane was beyond her expectations.

Ron couldn't agree more with her. His face was red and sweaty and during the whole cab ride from the airport to the hotel, he had his head placed out of the car's window, just to feel the wind cooling that heat.

Despise that, Hermione was thrilled she was there. She had waited six months until the Ministry allowed her to go restore her parent's memories and, as soon as Mr. Weasley told her she could take one person to accompany her, she had no second thoughts on who it would be.

Ron was very happy Hermione trusted him enough to let him go with her, on an adventure as important as that.

They had prepared for one week and now they were there. The hotel was great, the view was beautiful and everything seemed to be going perfectly. The only problem was, when they went to the receptionist to get their keys, they were told there was only one room booked. Apparently, there had been a problem with the system and they would have to share the room.

'_Well, at least it's not as if we're totally awkward with each other now' _Hermione kept thinking during their elevator ride until the 19th floor, completely ignoring Ron's amazement on the experience of being there. _'We're together now; there is nothing to feel wrong about.' _

Well, there was no need toawkwardness, except neither of them was really sure about what they were. They were together, that was clear enough, but their relationship had no name. Hermione didn't really mind they weren't official; she was never one for labels. She wanted to be sure about Ron's feelings, though. She wanted him to be clear about what he felt and tell her what she wanted to hear. It was obvious to everyone how much he cared about her, the way he looked at her when she came through the door and how he would put a strand of her hair behind her ear when she sat beside him during the meals. Every time he looked into her eyes and held her hands, she wanted to tell him she loved him, but she wanted him to say it first. She needed, craved for him to feel the same.

Soon enough they arrived on their floor and headed to their room.

What was their surprise when they saw not two single beds but a HUGE queen sized one.

Ron could feel his face and ears heating up. Hermione's hands were wet and neither said anything for good 2 minutes.

"Huh, good thing the couch is pretty big as well, eh?" Ron tried to break the silence, moving into the room and placing his bag on top of the - not so big – couch.

Hermione stayed on the doorstep, she almost couldn't breathe and her hands were sweaty. She hasn't even understood what Ron had meant about the couch. The girl kept looking at the bed, pictures running through her head like a movie. She could picture both of them on the bed, lying side by side, facing each other's faces. She could even feel his calm breath on her face, embracing her. This innocent thought turned into a more rushed and heated one, where they would kiss and touch and laugh and get closer. Hermione could feel her cheeks getting hot and shook her head only to see Ron getting a couple of pillows and a bed sheet and putting them onto the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, already moving towards him and grabbing the pillows, throwing them back onto the bed.

"Huh, I just, eh, I just thought it'd be better if I slept on the couch, you know, so, huh, you could have the bed to yourself and, huh, be more comfortable."

She knew she shouldn't, but Hermione couldn't help herself but find Ron trying to explain himself an extremely funny situation. She could tell he thought he had done something wrong and now she was scolding him because of that. He really was afraid she'd be mad at him. She didn't want that.

She took his hands on hers, making him release the sheet and hold her hands too.

"I'm sorry I made you feel as if you were doing something wrong. I just don't think that you should sleep on the couch when there is a bed where we both could fit and be comfortable." She looked expectantly at him, hoping he wouldn't feel pressured nor uncomfortable with her saying that it would be alright if they slept on the same bed.

Actually, it wouldn't be the first time they've done that.

Right after the Battle of Hogwarts was over, when they went to the Gryffindor Tower to take a shower and sleep, Ron had asked her if it would be okay if she slept there in the Boy's Dormitory. She had asked why (she was about to ask if she could stay there with them) and he only said that she would make it easier for him to fight away his nightmares. Hermione had smiled and said she would be of greater aid if she could hug him while he slept. His eyes were open wide but, eventually he said _'Thank you_. _I'd appreciate that.'_

Hermione was still looking at him when he gave a small smile and answered her.

"You don't need to do this, you know. I'll be alright on the couch."

Hermione was disappointed. Was he being overly polite or he just didn't want to sleep next to her?

"Ron, I'm not doing this out of politeness. I want you to sleep there with me."

There, she said it.

Ron stopped smiling and had a serious look on his face.

"I just don't want us to be awkward." He said, touching her face and then stroking her cheek.

The girl smiled and put her hand on his, looking into his blue eyes.

"It won't be awkward. We've done this already, right? There is nothing for us to worry about."

She then kissed his palm after receiving a nod from him.

They decided to go to the hotel restaurant, for they hadn't eaten anything in the past 7 hours. There, they got to the conclusion it would be better if they waited until the next day for them to go find her parents. Hermione seemed fine with that plan, but Ron could notice how eager she was to get out of the building and run downtown. During their meal, she would bite her lips and close her hands into fists, maybe to mask how sweaty they were.

"Hermione" Ron started, moving his left hand towards her and grabbing her right one "it's okay. You don't need to get nervous. We know where they are, right? We just need to go there. And then we get there and you restore their memories. But to do this, you need to be calm and rested, don't you think?"

Where was she when he turned from that lazy and insensitive boy into this amazing and sweet young man?

She only nodded and smiled a bit, just to assure him she was fine. She truly was, actually, but there was still a strange thing inside her, calling for her family. She wouldn't let that spoil her evening, though. She was there with Ron having an amazing dinner and she wanted things to be perfect, so she engaged on a conversation about what they could do after her parents were okay and, if Merlin helped, had understood her reasons for doing what she did. They would be in Brisbane for one week and, probably, there would be time for them to sight see and wander through the city.

Their evening was very pleasant and the talking was refreshing. It was almost ten when they went back to their room. Ron said he would take a shower and Hermione took the chance to arrange their things on the closet.

She arrayed her clothes on the first part of the closet and, before she started with Ron's, she asked him if it was okay if she put his things on the drawers. She heard him yelling from the bathroom that she could do whatever she thought was better and then headed to his bag, which was still near the couch.

When she opened it, she was surprised to see every piece of clothing very well organized, bent and clean. Her cheeks got red when she saw his underwear, most of them a warm and strong orange color, some with a hole or two. She laughed a little and turned to his socks, deciding to start from there.

She got some pairs and placed them on one of the drawers. When she picked what she assumed was another pair, she noticed it was just one sock very tightly rolled around something heavier. She was curious, of course, but she wouldn't invade his privacy like that, would she?

Hermione was about to place that sock back in the bag for him to finish the job when she listened a noise coming from the bathroom (probably Ron knocking down something) and almost instantly let the sock fall form her hands, making it land open on the bed. She couldn't help but look.

It was a pouch.

A small, velvet, black pouch.

Slowly, the girl lowered her hand and grabbed it, a curious look on her face. She then undid the tie.

She had never, in her entire life, seen anything more beautiful and delicate than what was inside of it.

The smile on her face soon turned into a look of worry when she didn't hear the shower anymore.

Quickly, she tied the cloth and rolled the sock around it again, placing them in the bag.

Just as she was getting another pair to put on the drawer, the bathroom's door opened and with that, the room was filled with a sweet scent of lemon and aftershave.

She turned and started greeting Ron with a big smile, maybe trying to disguise her look of _I just found something that I wasn't supposed to _but, instead, was welcomed with his bare torso and wet hair, water drops sliding through his body.

"Huh, I forgot to get my, huh, pajamas." He explained himself, red on the face, one hand on his hair, throwing water drops everywhere around him.

Hermione was still a little bit overwhelmed but was capable of getting his pajamas and handing them to him. He vanished into the bathroom again and she couldn't help herself but throw her body on the bed and place her hands on her face, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Soon enough Ron was in the room again, finishing to put his things in the drawer and, Hermione couldn't help but notice when he got THE sock and placed it cautiously on the back of the drawer, his face still red (she even thought it was redder that before) from that uncomfortable moment.

It was already midnight when they finished unpacking and, still a bit careful, they laid on the bed. They were facing the ceiling and they could hear each other's heavy breathing. Unexpectedly, Ron moved his left hand and placed it on top of Hermione's right one, just like he had done during their dinner.

"Tomorrow's gonna be great, you'll see." He said and, squeezing her hand lightly, completed "Good night, 'Mione." He then turned to her and closed his eyes.

She smiled even if he couldn't see and also closed her eyes.

"Good night, Ron."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was crazy.

Ron and Hermione woke up early and, as soon as they finished their breakfast, they headed to the Australian Ministry of Magic so an Auror could accompany them on their pursuit.

They already knew where to look for _Wendell and Monica Wilkins_ and it was just a matter of time before they had their memories restored. Hermione was restless, though. She was sure everything would run smoothly during the magical part of their plan but what about her telling her parents, whom she had missed for so long and so much, what had happened while they were away? What if they didn't understand her reasons? She would be devastated.

The girl looked at Ron, who sat beside her on the Ministry car (it would be easier to drive there than apparate). He was looking out of the window but as soon as her eyes laid on him, he turned his face and his amazing blue orbs glued on her brown ones. He saw her worry there, she knew he did, and held her hand, squeezing it lightly. He smiled and kissed her cheek

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered. "If not, then we'll just put some other spell, yeah?"

"Ron!" She cried out, punching him on the shoulder. "I will not charm my parents again! It was already hard the first time and I just can't go through this once more."

"I know. I'm sorry." He put his arm around her shoulders, moving his hand up and down. "I just thought that maybe you needed some cheering up, a joke. It didn't turn out as it was supposed to." Then he looked down and shook his head. Hermione thought she heard him say something about him being a jerk and an insensitive git. She didn't want him to feel like that.

"Thank you."

The boy raised his head alarmed.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you. For trying to make me laugh and, mostly, for coming here with me. You didn't need to, but you did, and it really means a lot."

Ron smiled at her. _He's so handsome when he smiles. _

"You're welcome."

They stared at each and they were so close one would think they'd be ready to kiss, completely forgetting about the two Aurors who were with them. And they actually were about to kiss but the second their lips were almost touching the car braked and the moment was over.

They had arrived.

"Do you think her parents are going to be okay with it?" Elenor, one of the Aurors, asked Ron.

They were on the Wil – no, Grangers' kitchen.

Hermione had successfully recovered her parents' memories a few minutes after they had entered their house. She had made up a history about them being of some 'anti venoms organization' (whatever it was) so Mr. and Mrs. Granger would let them in. If nobody explained it to them, they would never find out what had hit them. One second Hermione was talking about the 'organization' and the next, she held her wand at her parents.

At first, they were a little dizzy and confused. Then things were insane. Hermione was engulfed on a breaking bone hug at the same time questions and more questions were being made. The three of them were crying (it would be more accurate to say Hermione's mother was screaming and crying and smiling and hiccupping) but none really knew what to do.

It was Callun, the other Auror, who suggested it would be better if they took some time to talk.

The family went to what Ron assumed was the couple's room while him, Callun and Elenor headed to the kitchen.

"I mean, they've been there for almost an hour."

"They've just got reunited after a year, Elenor, what did you expect?" Callun answered, shaking his head at his partner.

Ron was about to say he did think things were going to be fine when they heard the kitchen's door opening.

It was Mr. Granger.

He headed straight to Ron and then, unexpectedly, hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of my Hermione." His words were a little bit muffled and Ron was sure he was crying.

The older man pulled away and looked at Ron, big tears coming from his eyes.

"You are good, son. I couldn't have asked for a better man for my daughter."

Ron just nodded and abashedly said a 'Thank you, sir.'

Next, Mr. Granger said the women were on the living room so they headed there. The first thing Ron saw when he put his feet on the room was a huge amount of brown hair on his face. It wasn't Hermione's, though.

Her mother had done the same thing her father did, except it was much better to hold her than the older man.

"The first time Hermione talked about you, I knew something would happen, I just didn't know if it would be good or not. I preferred to think it would be good. I'm so glad I was right." Mrs. Granger said, holding his shoulders and looking at him.

"So am I, ma'am." Ron smiled and then looked at Hermione, who was standing near a couch. Her smile was so bright he was sure the Sun would get jealous.

Soon enough the Aurors went back to their Ministry so the Grangers and Weasley could have a moment alone. Callun and Elenor notified them they'd be back on the following day with the proper bureaucratic papers.

The rest of the day passed by with the small group talking about had happened the previous year. Actually, Ron and Hermione were the ones who did the more talking. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were much more interested in listening what the wizards had to say about their one year adventure and the war, how things were going to be from now on and how that change would interfere in the muggle world.

By the end of the night, Hermione insisted on staying there until the next day, alleging they still had lots of things to talk about. Her parents, though, said it would be fine and that they would have plenty of time to put everything in order. After they said that, the girl realized her going to hotel for the night was the best option. After all, she didn't want to spend the night without Ron sleeping next to her and she still wanted to know what that entire sock thing was about.

She wasn't going to scare him, though. If he wanted to talk to her about that then he would. If not, she'd try her hardest not to ask questions.

They arrived to their hotel room and Hermione went straight to the bathroom, letting Ron know she was going to shower. After the long day they'd had, that was everything she needed. The hot water on her bare back helped her organize her thoughts. She was beyond happy. It was as if things could be forever like that moment, perfect in every way.

Hermione was just so relieved the war was over, but not only because it meant peace between wizards, muggle borns and non-magical people. Of course this was the main point but the thing was that she couldn't remember a time when there was no running, no danger and no fright. The only thing she remembered from the time before Hogwarts was how miserable her life was. And when she had finally found a place where she didn't need to hide or pretend to be someone she was not, everything went crazy.

Now that this craziness was over, she could, at last, enjoy what was taken not only from her, but from everyone who was involved.

It had passed almost half an hour when the girl noticed how long she had spent in the shower. Quickly, she dried herself and put some comfortable pajamas on before returning to the bedroom.

The moment she opened the door, she caught Ron sitting on his side of the bed, his back to her. He had his head down and it seemed his hands were together on his lap.

"Ron?" she called gently not to startle him.

Ron took a deep breath and got up, turning his body to her.

He was holding something.

He was holding the pouch.

"Hey." He said, a little bit weakly. "Is everything alright? You took a while to come back."

The girl's heart was jumping inside her chest just like, '_What are those girls called, again? OH! Cheerleaders!'_ Still, she was able to answer him.

"I… I'm fine. I just, huh, lost track of time. That's all."

Ron nodded and, after that, there was… nothing.

Silence filled the room and neither of them knew what to do or say.

The boy looked around nervously, changing the little piece of fabric from one hand to the other, trying not to look at the girl's direction.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked straight to him, but she bit her lips and opened and closed her hands in front of her. She just couldn't take that awkwardness any longer.

"You know," she started, moving closer to him, making him look back at her, "yesterday, while I was putting our things in the closet I, accidentally, let one of your socks fall and, huh, something fell out of it." When she said that, she sat on the bed and pulled Ron's arm towards her, making them seat side by side. She then placed her hand on the one that held the black pouch. "Do you wanna tell me about it?"

He swallowed – Hermione noticed it was hard for him to do so – and turned his face to hers, placing his other hand on top of hers.

"You know I'm not, huh, good with this stuff and… Bloody hell, this is frightening! But I just wasn't, huh, you know, sure what exactly we had. These past few months were, by far, the best I've ever had and, for Merlin's beard, I can't stop thinking about you and the strange thing is that I don't want you to stop being in mind all the time."

He stopped for a second and took a deep breath. He was sweating a little and his hands were shaking.

"After the war you were just so amazing. You stayed with me and helped me to make Fre… Fred's death a little bit less difficult and I couldn't be more grateful. I didn't know how to thank you…"

"You didn't have to do anything, Ron, you know that!"

"No, no, I did! I needed – no, I need! – to show you how much I care and how happy I am that we're, you know, together. A couple of months after the battle, I was passing by Ginny's room and I heard you talking. You were saying you didn't know what was going on between us because after all that time together, we weren't official yet."

Hermione's eyes were wide open. _He heard me? Oh Merlin! _

She tried to speak up but Ron was faster.

"Before you think that anything I might do had something to do with that, it hasn't. It was even a good thing because I found out you were feeling the same way as I was. I was nervous because we never talked about our relationship and I was afraid you… you didn't like me the way I like you."

He then moved his hands from hers and, gently, undid the cloth tie.

Hermione smiled when she saw what was inside.

The silver bracelet shone with the moonlight that came through the open window. The _R & H_ pendants were hanging from equal distances and a heart shaped diamond – it was small, but beautiful – was placed between the _R_ and the _H_.

"I saw one like this in a muggle store and the seller came to me and said they could do that with different letters. I wanted to give you something pretty but, more than that, I wanted you to know that I want to be with you for as long as I can and as long as you want me to."

The girl was almost crying. But why should she cry? Wasn't she expecting something like that since the day before, when she saw the jewelry?

"Ron, are you asking me to be you girlfriend?" Her smile reached her eyes and, even though she tried hard not to let them fall, a couple of tears escaped and rolled through her cheeks.

Ron was redder than he had ever been. He cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I am. I, I mean, if you want to be my girlfriend I'd be, you know, very happy and…"

"Oh, shut up, you silly!"

Suddenly, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips with his.

It had been a long time since they've kissed like that. It was full of passion, comprehension, care and, above all, love. One of Ron's hands was on the girl's waist and the other was on her back, moving up and down.

They didn't want to stop, but a little bit too soon they let go of each other, breathless.

"Yeah, I definitely want to be your girlfriend!"

They smiled at each other while Ron put the bracelet around Hermione's wrist. Then, they moved to the couch, their legs up, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her.

The couple stayed there for a long time. While Ron was happy for being with the girl of his dreams and proud of himself for, finally, officializing their relationship, Hermione was in Heaven. She couldn't stop smiling and thanking Merlin for everything. The war was over, she had found her parents and Ron wanted to be with her. It was as if she could touch the sky.

Neither of them noticed when they fell asleep on the couch and, to tell the truth, they didn't even care.

_*Phew* It took me a while to finish this and, I must admit, it didn't turn out the way I wanted BUT I still think it was good. So why don't you guys tell me what you think? _

_Thank you all for reading ^.^_

_XoXo_

_Ana Laura._


End file.
